customherofactoryfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:-Blackout-
Welcome Hi, welcome to Custom Hero Factory Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:-Blackout- page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) OK, two ways of doing this. OK, Blackout, I know your history, so I know what you are up to. There are two ways this may go. First is you make good edits and just become a nice user, second is an one-two-three block of some time. You choose. Goodbye. VNT ~ Talk to me! Zwardmorder is epic! 17:59, December 15, 2010 (UTC) Re:O RLY Well, I suppose you are going to vandalize, but I am giving you the chance to not do it and live happily with us. The way I think so is because you did on Herofactopedia. And, to be honest, I don`t like the badges also. I think they are only going to bring forth useless edits in the future. I`m glad we can have a civilized talk. VNT ~ Talk to me! Zwardmorder is epic! 18:43, December 15, 2010 (UTC) :Wow. Your information is surprisingly correct. (I thought I'd end up getting the full bogeyman treatment. :P ) ---Blackout- 18:52, December 15, 2010 (UTC) Well, I have my sources sorted out well. And I`m not of the bogeyman treatment, just because you vandalized another wiki. I am willing to give you a chance, but seeing your reputation of being blocked, I wanted to tell you of my methods before you got to doing it. VNT ~ Talk to me! Zwardmorder is epic! 18:57, December 15, 2010 (UTC) :Oh, my reputation extends far beyond your knowledge. If you are interested, you may wish to take a look at the edits I made at Herofactopedia, find the one that mentions Wikipedia, then follow the trail from there. Then it starts to get interesting, Zwardmorder. ---Blackout- 19:06, December 15, 2010 (UTC) I don`t really care too much about that. AS long as you are not going to do that here, it is fine with me. I`m not really interested in your past. It just happens Herofactopedia has been watched by me for some time. It all had to do with keeping an eye on the happenings in the wiki community I am from. I`m glad we can talk civilized. I am afraid to tell you I still do not fully believe you have good intentions here, but you can wipe these thoughts away. VNT ~ Talk to me! Zwardmorder is epic! 19:28, December 15, 2010 (UTC) Now I'm switching to Slicer Mode Yeah, you've done it, Blackout - and I know your history too well. I saw that you vandalized Herofactopedia - yet you like editing on Custom Bionicles. And yet, you created an account called ''Blackout Returns!'' How. . . interesting of a return. Well, now for one of my exclusive tortures: "MWA HA HA HA!" '' Oh, it seems that you've gotten your propellor blades stuck up your reactor vents. No bother - I'll cram them up further. VNT - should I use my Razor-Blade Slicer or my Projectile-Raptor Missile Launcher? Or should I use both? I'm sad that you cannot edit 'properly' on this site. We will be alerting your TF sites that you like. No excuses - you tried to make CHFW get 'ruined'? Wow - yet it seems your brigade has fallen. . . so you're gone with them. Yeah, I know, doesn't sound good enough, now does it? I've got a present for you! I'm going to be alerting the Wikia Staff about this, because I'm tired (and Monasti is, to) of you acting like a Cyber-Tick. I'll make a final descion on your discipline . . . and no matter where you go . . . it will be painful, I assure you. . . lots of banning. Failwell. . . Lord Starscream - Goodbye 00:35, December 16, 2010 (UTC) :"Blackout returns!" wasn't me, he was an idiot I know. :Oh, and ''really? :What will you say to them? "I know -Blackout- hasn't done anything wrong on your site, but he vandalized mine, so ban him please?" How stupid are you? ---Blackout- 17:10, December 16, 2010 (UTC)